


Inner Demons

by brokendestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendestiel/pseuds/brokendestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Dean Winchester had never been introduced to the Supernatural world around him is suddenly possessed by a demon. Castiel, a human hunter has been on his trail for weeks and is finally catching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic and i'm not sure if the idea I had was worth pursuing or not, so if you liked this chapter please let me know if you'd like to see some more or not. This first chapter will be very short, I know, but I kind of just wanted to get to the heart of it and this was the best place to stop at.
> 
> This is something I just sort of had an idea for while driving to and from class, I have a good idea of where I want the story to go, but some of the details i'll be sketching out over the weekend and will possibly change the rating depending on what I decided upon.
> 
> Also, for the sake of the story the demonic possession is going to work a bit differently here than in the show, not too differently. But....ah well, you'll see. Thanks for reading!

It didn't feel the way he thought it would.

He thought it would feel more like falling, only slower. After all, that's why they call it a "decent into madness" is it not? But no, this happened suddenly, like the breaking of bones and thick sinew of the woman's neck he now held in his hands. 

He was in an empty warehouse now, among the steady dripping of water coming from the leaky roof and the rattling of long forgotten loading equipment all he could hear was the sound of a torturous scream and a terrible deep, rumbling laugh. Both were coming from him, the screaming; internal. The laughter; external.

That was the last thing he could remember when the faded black alarm clock on the nightstand went off blaring Asia - Heat of the Moment, waking him up inside the seedy motel room. Sitting up on the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes, he looked down to see he was still fully dressed in his worn out jeans and white t-shirt now speckled with dots of dried blood.

He made his way into the cramped bathroom and washing his face in the sink, looking into the mirror he sighed and began his chant:

"Anna, her name was Anna..."

Every morning he repeated the names of his victims, starting with the ones from the night before. After 6 months it was getting increasingly difficult to remember all the names, but he was convinced it would help him to retain part of humanity to remember the names of those he preyed on. He ended the mantra the same way every time as well,

"Dean Winchester. My name is Dean Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real beginning. We find out a little more about Dean, and Castiel is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to the prelude I just posted, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions of notice any mistakes or poor grammar let me know so I can fix it! I'm actually writing this on my phone and copying it on my laptop later so it may have a bunch of mistakes or formatting problems. I'm also not really happen about the title but for now that's what I came up with

After dropping the keys to his room at the lobby Dean got in behind the wheel of his '67 Chevy Impala and started the next phase of his trip.

He didn't know exactly where he was headed, he just knew he needed to keep moving. 6 months ago, when this all started, he believed it was just a series of vivid nightmares but after an altercation with local police, he panicked and went on the road with only a duffle bag full of clothes and a handful of cash.

He knew he was growing crazy, he needed to get help. But every time he tried to turn himself in or check himself into a mental facility he would wake up the next morning with a hangover and blood drying on his hands and clothes. 

So for now, he drove. He just knew he had to keep moving, and someone was right behind him. He wasn't sure how he knew, or what was trailing him but he didn't want to think about what would happen if he was caught. 

At around 9 o'clock that night he pulled into the parking lot of a small bar/grill. He had been driving for nearly 10 hours and he was exhausted and needed food. He was nervous about going into the building aptly named "The Crossroads" as it sat at the corner of a 4-way intersection outside of a sleepy little town. Mostly he was nervous because usually this would be the time he could feel himself losing control, but also because of who he might meet inside. 

He shut off the engine and made his way inside, taking a booth in the far corner away from the few patrons the bar had gathered at such an early hour on a Thursday night. He managed a glimpse around at the few bar flys, mostly blue collar workers on their way home from a late night at work, before the waitress appeared next to him.

"Can I get you something to drink, hon?"

Dean glanced at her name tag - Jo.

"Just a beer, whatever you have is fine. Oh, and a burger."

"I'll have that right out for you." Jo responded with a flirty grin and a brief touch to his shoulder.

Dean sighed as the waitress made her way back behind the bar, doing her best to have him notice the way she sauntered across the room. She returned a few moments later with the beer and another award-winning smile this time accompanied by a wink, but sensing he probably wasn't interested she flipped back her blond pony-tail and left quietly.

As he was waiting for his food Dean pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. Checking the voicemails, all from his not-so-little brother, Sam, he noticed they didn't come as often or as numerous as they use to. But he was still happy, and a little saddened, to hear his brothers voice. Always asking where he was, begging him to answer or return his calls and willing him to come back home where they can get him the help he clearly needed. Letting out another exhausted sigh, he turned the phone back off and slipped it inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

Looking up to see where his food was at Dean caught the sight of another man walking into the joint with a confident stride and taking a stool at the bar, turning slightly into a position that gave him a good view of the entire place.

The man was tall, maybe just a few inches shorter than Dean himself, and had on a pair of well-worn but not tattered jeans, a dark blue button-up shirt and a 5 o'clock shadow under a thick mop of unruly dark hair. The man was attractive, Dean would admit that, the sort of guy he would almost certainly go for just a few months ago. And the way the man looked back at him, Dean would venture to guess he wouldn't have been turned down.

The waitress returned a short time later with his burger and a massive pile of fries, sitting a new bottle of beer and taking the empty one as she left. About half-way through his meal he was beginning to feel slightly more rejuvenated but at the same time more fatigued. He could feel it, he was slipping away again. He briefly wondered how much time he had left before he lost control completely, and who it would be tonight, probably Jo, his overly friendly waitress. He hoped not, she was really pretty and looked much younger than himself with a full life ahead of her. 

He was interrupted in his thoughts when the dark-haired man from earlier walked calmly in his direction with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide when he realized the man in front of him used his real name. It had been months since he heard someone other than the voicemails from his brother use his real name. He placed his nearly finished burger back down on the plate and wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap. Taking a deep breath he looked into the strangers eyes and for the first time noticed how incredibly blue they were.

"How do you know that name?" He narrowed his gazed at the man and motioned for him to sit in the seat across from him. The man accepted the seat with a confused look and tilting his head to the side, like maybe he had approached the wrong person.

They sat in silence for a moment, looking with cautious gazes, as if trying to size the other up. They were interrupted once again when the waitress sat the check for his meal down between them. Dean pulled out his wallet and found a credit card that had a strangers name printed at the bottom. He found different credit cards with different names and a stack of new IDs in his wallet nearly everyday. Sitting the card down, he noticed the man across from him watching his every move as if prepared for an attack and not at all phased that the card he used certainly didn't have "Dean" written on it anywhere.

"You didn't answer my question. How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

The man cleared his throat, this was the last thing he expected to happen when he approached Dean after weeks of trailing after him.

"My name is Castiel Novak." He said keeping his gaze steady as if that explained everything. 

Dean grasped his head suddenly with a groan and leaned over the table. He was losing control. He needed to get out of here, he could slightly hear muffled voices asking him if he was okay but he couldn't respond, he needed to leave.

As he was stumbling out of his seat and toward the exit Castiel took him by the arm and practically dragged him into the parking lot. Dean was still groaning and grasping at his head, fighting with everything in him to not go away, he needed to know who this man was, how he knew him, and if he knew what was happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't the place Castiel wanted to do this. He wasn't fully prepared and he was mentally kicking himself for approaching Dean in public like that. It was rule number one to involve as few people as possible when dealing with a demon. But now it was down to killing it, or running. Trying to exercise it now would prove to be practically impossible without having him in a devil's trap, and running now would only result in more innocent peoples lives being took by the monster. Even if it was just one more day, Castiel couldn't allow that.

He pulled out a flask from his pocket that contained holy water and began unscrewing the lid as Dean was still grabbing his head and twisting in pain, trying to fight the demon taking over.

"NO!" Dean yelled in a voice that sounded like many trying to speak over one another, echoing in unison. He fell to his knees and twisted his body, fighting with every last bit of strength he had left in him.

Castiel took a step back with wide eyes, he had never heard a demon that sounded like that. "Who ARE you?!" He growled at the man on the ground while he tossed the holy water over him.

Dean growled in the many voices battling for dominance as his skin started sizzling and smoke rising from the area the holy water touched him. He began chucking as he felt himself slip backwards into his own mind. "We..." He started, rising to his feet with a smirk to meet his attacker's eyes. "We are legion." He finished, a few of the voices laughing as he spoke.

"For you are many..." Castiel finished, he took another tentative step back. He wasn't ideally prepared for a demon attack as it was. A normal, lesser demon like he was expecting may have been handled reasonable well. But this wasn't a lesser demon, there was no way he could handle something like this on his own, even though he was armed with a demon knife, he wasn't entirely sure it would work this time. 

Castiel was looking around now, trying to formulate an escape route to his truck on the other side of the parking lot when the demons started howling again and Dean started writhing on the broken concrete. He had never seen anything like this before, it was as if the demon and its vessel were in a battle for complete control. A demon like Legion should have no problem controlling a human absolutely, as far as he knew not many humans even had the power to push back a lesser demon for even just a moment. 

It wasn't often a vessel came along with enough power to even hold Legion without bursting instantly, Castiel had actually only read about it before in the Christian bible of course, and a few dusty tombs that dated back further a fellow hunter had managed to collect over the years. He needed more information before he could take something like this down, if it could be taken down. He wasn't reasonably sure that it could, he needed help. 

"WHAT...IS...HAPPENING....TO...ME? HELP... ME!!" 

*My God* Castiel thought looking on in horror *he doesn't even know what's going on* Instead of answering him, his senses kicked in and told him that while the other man had the demons suppressed it was the perfect opportunity to leave. He turned and bolted toward his truck before Legion could regain control. *I've got to get help on this one. 'Can't do it alone* Tires squealing, he pulled out of the parking lot kicking up dust as he turned down the road and pulled out his cell phone.

Getting the hell away from the parking lot he quickly dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Agent Wllis."

"Bobby!"

"Castiel? What the hell is going on?"

"Bobby I need your help. We're going to need all we've got on this one."


End file.
